


Moment Serenade

by grexigone



Series: Eldur (Collection of One Shots and Prompts) [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Dinner, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Rebelcaptain Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grexigone/pseuds/grexigone
Summary: They stayed like that for a few seconds, him just grinning and playing with the glass on his hand while Jyn admired the details of his smile: how the hard lines of his eyebrows were replaced by wrinkles on the corner of his eyes and how it made him look younger, brighter, happier. There was a small voice inside her head that says ‘he deserves more of this’ and it delights her more than expected to know that for now, she might be the reason for that.





	Moment Serenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youareiron_andyouarestrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youareiron_andyouarestrong/gifts).



> For the lovely [youareiron-andyouarestrong](http://youareiron-andyouarestrong.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr who asked for Christmas eve dinner ;D

_"It's a tradition in Alderaan to celebrate the twenty-fifth day of the last month of the year, so dinner at my quarters next week, Erso. Don't be late."_

The words resounded in Jyn's memory as her ship rattled upon entering Hoth's atmosphere. She didn't really remember the rest of the conversation that came after that, safe from 'exchanging gifts' since it came with some sort of responsibility. She managed to get the present before being shipped to her last--current mission and was in the risk of missing the invitation entirely until the princess went as far as ordering her team's immediate extraction from their current mission, to ensure that ' _Sergeant Erso could meet her other duty_ '—or other excuse Han had come up with.

As they approach the hangar, Jyn tried to focus her thought on happier things such as all the warmth and food that awaits her. But there were other memories, stronger ones, and no matter how hard she fought, it kept coming back just like now.

Their last mission together was almost a month ago and thing had gotten from zero to dreadful in seconds. They were ambushed, and no matter how hard they fought she knew they won't escape the situation uninjured. The answer came almost immediately, as a grenade exploded dangerously close to her and as her ears rang and deaf at the same time, she caught his horrified expression before a flashing light came into contact with his waist.

Jyn didn't remember how she got to kneel on his side so quick, all she saw was her own hand fumbling with his parka, carelessly loosening the belt and the zip to assess the wound while the other reached out to find his pulse as he laid there motionless. But her whole body was shaking too hard both attempt was useless so she just gathered him in his arm and press her face into the crook of her neck, eyes shut tightly.

"Don't go," Jyn whispered hoarsely. Her ears hadn't really recover so in the panicking doubt, she repeated the words. "Don't go. I love you. I'd do anything. Just don't go. Please, don't leave me alone."

There were more blaster shots flying around them, vague sound of people shouting, but Jyn didn't care. Her mind was replaying all their memories together since the War Room in Yavin 4 as if they're back into the beach of Scarif. But they had woken up afterwards—him first and calling out to her.

 _Jyn._  

She didn't want to open her eyes and face a world without him. She started praying.

 _Jyn._  

More shouting, more blaster shots. She didn't care. She might as well died with him.

"Jyn, you're squeezing me too tight."

She pulled away so quick it sends her head spinning. But the familiar sight of his warm brown eyes had stopped the world for a beat.

"I can't breathe," he added with a smile, and a wave of relief soon spread into her entire body so powerful a chuckle escaped. The rest was basically Scarif all over again: limping together to their ship, then collapsed on the nearest wall while Bodhi took them off planet. He had look at her with the similar gaze he made on that turbolift, before the pain took over and he fell into unconsciousness.

And that's exactly how things became awkward between them.

Jyn wasn't sure how much he's heard on that day, and she knew damn well that he would never be _that_ brave enough to confront her, so for the last month, she did one thing she knew best: avoiding him.

As soon as the ship landed safely, Jyn jumped out of the ramp and took quick steps towards the princess' quarters. In all her rush though, she noticed that the usual cold and soulless base has been beautifully _decorated_. Tiny bulbs the size of her finger nails were tied together with a string, spiraling around power lines or merely hooked on the walls which helps brighten the entire atmosphere at once. Jyn suspected that this was another part of Leia's home planet's custom, but it does create a warmer and more lively mood that people actually smiled and greets each other more often. After passing the fourth person who decided to _wink_ at her rather than just politely grin, she took the final left turn at the end of an entrance tunnel and knocked at the only quarter door there.

"It's me," Jyn added, still panting hard from all the rush. A beat later, the familiar hiss came but standing behind it was none of the quarter's owners.

"Hey," he greeted her with a warm smile. Jyn immediately regret why she didn't even think to ask Leia about who else got invited to the dinner. 

"Hi! I mean, good evening…Captain Andor."

 _Shit_ , she cursed silently. Everything on him that her eyes were able to catch was _perfect_ , if not making him extremely attractive. He was wearing a (suspiciously new) black jacket over the standard-issued Rebel shirt, and his hair was combed neatly save from one loose strand falling to his forehead. It didn't help her getting out of the current awkward situation with the fact that the look reminds her a lot of that one time they went to an undercover mission, posing as couple to attend an Imperial party. He had been too affectionate that night, far from what they've rehearsed the day before and Jyn got carried away for a second that after staring at the same loose hair, she lifted her hand and tuck it back gently before stroking a line from his temple down to his jaws with her fingertip. The split-second look he gave her afterwards was something she'll never forget.

"Yeah, good evening…Sergeant Erso." Cassian darted his eyes to his boots, a flash of something like disappointment on his face before he waved his hand. "Come one in, we've been waiting for you." 

He stepped aside and Jyn mumbled her gratitude as she passed him, thankful that he decided to disappear into another room that looked (and smelled) like kitchen. She took some time to assess the huge quarter, marveling at the color contrast with a home and a family she once had in Lah'mu before joining the other guests who were currently circling around a tall, cone-shaped tree with spikes instead of leaves, decorated with colorful lights and spherical _things_. 

"What is that?" she asked absentmindedly. It's enough to stir everyone—Leia, Han, Luke, and Bodhi—around and to her surprise, their faces lit up into warm smiles.

"There you are, kid!" Han reached out above the princess' head to pat her shoulder. "She was seconds to sending people to find and drag you here in case you're missing this dinner on purpose."

"Good to see you back, Jyn." Luke shot him a smirk, another spherical thing on his hand and even more on Bodhi's, who added, "The guardians are off-planet. Said they need to be in the sun and sand because their joints were suffering from the cold."

"Yeah, good indeed." Leia raised an eyebrow at her, before gripping her elbow to stir them both away from the crowd. "You boys keep decorating that tree, and Luke, don’t forget to put the star on top."

"I can't reach it, not even Han can." 

"Well," the princess tilted her head impatiently, "Use the goddamn Force, _brother_."

Luke rolled his eyes and beside him Bodhi and Han tried hard to contain their laughter. "That's not how the Force works!"

"Whatever, make it works as I said. Now you," her gaze had returned to Jyn as she pushed them even further towards the dining table, voice lowered into whisper. "I see you haven't deal with anything it is between you and Cassian?" 

Jyn felt her face burned with annoyance and embarrassment. "How do you even--stop going into my mind, Leia. Why don't you use your Force to lift things like Luke does instead?"

"Don't change the subject." Leia's grip on her elbow tightened. "Look, both of you are my best soldiers and friends, and you work perfectly together. I need that. I need my team back and I'm tired with the excuses you and Cassian made to reject being paired in missions."

 _Oh,_ Jyn's eyes widened at the realization _._ Strangely enough, the fact didn't disappoint her at all. If any, she felt a small tingle of fond at how similar they were in such situation. She stared at the princess' knowing look, torn between wanting to tell the story or keep to her pride. Yet before she could decide, Cassian's voice rang into the room.

"Dinner is ready."

As soon as everyone approached the dining table, Jyn strategically secure the spot between Leia and Bodhi and immediately sat down (she was being ridiculous and she knew it but it was better than ruining the entire dinner with their awkwardness from being seated next to each other). The princess only shook her head but sat down next to her anyway. Bodhi was still talking to Luke about how the top star-shaped decoration should be facing north instead of west, to which the Jedi replied softly ' _yeah? Why don't you give it a try then?_ ' and they both laughed. Cassian took out the dishes two plates at a time, and soon the table was filled with colorful and deliciously smelled foods. Han popped open one Coruscanti wine and pour it on everyone's glass, before settling down beside Leia, followed by Cassian and the last dish.

"So," Han patted his stomach, "Shall we?"

The dinner eventually began, and for the first several minutes the only sound around them was dining utensils clanging or short mutter of _'can you pass me that'_ and _'can I have more of those'_. The conversation eventually started after Luke mentioned about one dish that reminds him of the most delicious food he'd ever have back in Tatooine.

"By delicious you mean it's not made of sand and misery, right?" Han asked, and the table broke into laughter.

"Hey," Luke protested, pointing his thumb to Bodhi, "He's from Jedha, and that's a desert planet too. Why is it always me that got this humiliation?"

"Oh, no no no," Bodhi replied, too quickly a piece of food fell from his mouth. "Please, Jedha was a desert, but it's not as miserable as _your_ planet. And we had market that sells all variety of snacks and foods from across the galaxy." 

"I second that," Jyn added, bumping her elbow to Bodhi's. "When we went looking for him, all the street foods almost made me forget why we're even there." 

Han lowered his head towards Leia and whispered loudly enough. "She's always like that. Almost ruin a Pathfinder mission once because she stopped at a goddamn food stall when we're supposed to _hide_." 

Another roar of laughter broke. 

The conversation continued with each of them sharing about things that happened that year: stupid jokes, secrets and gossips from missions, and many others. It seemed like there was an unspoken deal between them not to mention anything about the war, the Empire, their struggles, even the miserable cold planet that is Hoth. The foods were amazingly delicious, and Jyn couldn't help but smile at each first bite she took for every dish. 

Han was the star of the table, of course, with hundreds of stories form his smuggling days, and Jyn eventually found the courage to share about the period between Saw's abandonment and Wobani, sifting the painful ones out and left the bizarre one in. Even Cassian, who had been quiet most of the times, managed to share some stories from his past missions. 

She also realized that he laughed a lot that night, and found that she likes it. 

Later on, when they’re finished with dinner, the small group slowly moved towards the living room, bringing along their wine glasses and settle down on the couches around the weird tree and the heater. Jyn opted to stay behind to clean the table with Bodhi, feeling more light hearted and warm than hours ago that they took longer than expected to finish the task since they kept pausing to laugh at practically everything. 

She joined the others afterwards only to realize that the only place left for her was beside Cassian. Her gaze across the room was met with Leia’s innocent look because _of course she set this up_. Jyn approached her seat as slow as possible, fixing her gaze to her wine glass as if she could disappear into the dark red liquor before eventually settling down. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed that Cassian sat rather stiffly against the soft couch, not even pressing his back to it while his fingers fidgeted against his own glass.

Across them, the Solos were involved in a friendly argument on how to decorate their quarters to look more child ready, while Luke was entertaining Bodhi by lifting more of the spherical things to be hanged on the tree. Jyn sighed, realizing that there was no way she could escape a confrontation any longer, but— 

“If I knew you were craving for the street foods,”

She turned her head slowly to find that Cassian was already looking at her, half smiling.

“I would’ve stopped and got us some.”

Jyn grinned, raising her eyebrow teasingly. “I thought you were in such a hurry, since your contact had gone missing and all.”

“Yeah, but honestly,” he was fully laughing by now, “The smell did tempt me too. Especially the one that came from that boiled tentacle thing.” 

“I saw that too!” she added, the excitement made her body spin to face Cassian entirely, one leg bent and tucked under her other thigh. “And Force, yes, the smell was so good. Funny though, because I never saw you just stroll on the streets to find snacks.”

He only shrugged. “There was never the time.”

“You’d definitely have one with me.” Jyn replied almost instantly, to her own surprise. She immediately noticed how Cassian’s eyes widened for a split second before looking back down to his drink. “I mean…next time we are partnered for a mission.”

“Yeah,” Cassian mumbled. “Looking forward to—I’d really like for us to have another missions, um, together.”

He was fidgeting with the hem of his jacket now, and Jyn had never seen anything sweeter than that. He’s definitely going to be the death of her, in Saw’s expression, but her mentor had long gone and having weakness probably doesn’t sound so bad at all. Feeling the tension between them has been wiped away, Jyn extended her glass until it clinked with his, the sound prompted him to peered at her gaze through his eyelashes, and she welcomed it with a smile.

“Good.”

Cassian grinned. “Good.”

They stayed like that for a few seconds, him just grinning and playing with the glass on his hand while Jyn admired the details of his smile: how the hard lines of his eyebrows were replaced by wrinkles on the corner of his eyes and how it made him look younger, brighter, _happier_. There was a small voice inside her head that says ‘ _he deserves more of this_ ’ and it delights her more than expected to know that for now, she might be the reason for that.

The contact eventually broke when Luke calls out to Jyn, asking for a friend to back him up on whatever it is he was debating with Han. She replied him, turning away from Cassian to listen to both arguments before providing her answer and at some point both Bodhi and Leia joined in, hence the living room was filled with laughter once again.

She also found an odd new habit of peering at Cassian every now and then, trying to see whether the joke was enough to make him smile. Instead Jyn always caught his eyes already trained on her, face soft with a move he kept doing with his jaws and lips that made her stomach flipped.

After one particular joke from Bodhi that made everyone laugh until their stomach hurts, Jyn excused herself to the ‘fresher.

“There’s one over there,” Leia jutted her chin towards the other room. “Just go through the kitchen and you’ll find it.” 

On her way back to the living room, Jyn took some time to marvel the huge, well-equipped kitchen, so spacious it was located in a different room entirely. The light inside was dimmed, safe from one that shot down straight to the kitchen island—something she always missed from her family’s designated house in Coruscant after they moved to Lah’mu. Walking closer to it, Jyn ran her fingers to feel the texture of the cool marble, reminiscing the days Mama would shove her up to sit on it so she could watch any food she’s currently preparing. Some days Mama would also tease her with a handful of flour and touched her nose, cheeks, and forehead until Papa came home, shaking his head at the sight of her flour-faced daughter. 

 _One day_ , Jyn thought to herself.

She retracted herself to the present by focusing on the two baking dishes filled with food she couldn’t identify. In fact, just like the rest of the dinner, and she didn’t even ask or thanked whoever made them. The seemingly dessert was covered in golden glaze, sprinkled dark colored grains the size of her finger nails, and when she dipped her head closer, the smell was so damn good.

“It’s called _Capirotada_.”

Jyn turned around so quick her neck cracked.

“Sorry, I, uh…” Cassian walked closer quietly, shaking the bottle he’s holding with one hand while the other rested inside his jacket’s pocket. “Han asked for more wine.”

“He’s going to us drunk tonight, huh?” Jyn shot him a teasing grin which he reciprocates. “Never seen this before, but it looks delicious. 

“Well,” Cassian inched even closer until their elbows almost bumped. “It’s made of bread, cloves, cinnamon, and those black things on top are raisins. I put some cheese and brown sugar instead of white, so the taste would—“

Jyn turned to face him, tilting her head slightly as she leaned with one arm to the edge of the kitchen island. “ _You_ made this?” 

Cassian huffed a laugh and darted his eyes to his shoes. “Yeah,” he mumbled shyly. “Yeah, I made those.” 

“ _And the dinners too?_ ”

“Yes.” his voice was merely a whisper now.

“They are very,” gently, Jyn nudged her elbow to his until he looked up to her, “Very delicious, Cassian. Cooking seems to fit you well.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Among other skills, of course.” she added and _oh,_ there again, the lines on the corner of his eyes when he laughed sincerely.

“Would you like to try some?” he asked, already looking around to find something to scoop the food.

“What, now?” Jyn replied cautiously. “Why not later with everyone?" Reaching to the small drawer behind him, he produced a small spoon and immediately proceed to cut a small chunk from the corner of the dish despite her hand that flanged reflexively towards his arm.

“I want you to have the first bite,” he said simply. Holding the spoonful of dessert up, Jyn saw Cassian suddenly hesitated, eyes darting interchangeably from his hanging hand and hers, until she took the cue and decided to try something different entirely. 

She leaned forward and eat it directly from spoon.

“Mmhmforss,” Jyn mumbled incoherently, mouth still full with food. “Force, it’s so good!” She almost choked upon seeing Cassian’s face lit up slowly into a bright, pure grin.

“Yeah? You like it?” 

“I _love_ it! Can I have some—no.” A sudden embarrassment crashed into her as she fumbled with her own vest, wiping her clearly unstained hands against the fabric in an attempt to regain her composure. “I’ll have it again with the other…later.”

Cassian, on the other hand, laughed quietly. “It’s alright, Jyn. Here, let me cut you another one.”

He did, and this time she let him feed it to her without hesitating. It tasted as good as the first one, obviously, and Jyn almost couldn’t hold back a moan at how delicious it is. She didn’t even realize that she’d shut her eyes until she opened them to find Cassian already had his trained on her, moreover to her lips. Jyn felt the air around them suddenly grew thicker, her chest raises and fall rapidly as if she had been running and gasping for breath. Those brown eyes became unbearable and it seemed like Cassian felt the same too—

“ _For the last time, Leia, that’s not how the Force works!_ ”

A roar of laughter broke from the living room, and Jyn snapped her head to the source of the sound. She couldn’t see them, of course, but when she took a quick peek to Cassian, whatever it was between them before had gone, as the reality crept back in. With an awkward chuckle, Jyn mumbled a short “We should—“

But before she could finish it, she heard a soft "Jyn" followed by Cassian taking one quick step forward, his hand reached up to cup her jaws and before she could speak anything, his lips came crushed into hers.

The lack of anticipation made her delirious, and Force, _he tasted like everything she ever wanted_. Cassian’s thumb was rubbing ever so gently at her cheek, in contrast with how insistent his mouth is on hers, but just as she started to open up to let her tongue came into the equation, he pushes away suddenly.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, hand dropped back to his side as they stood there, panting heavily. “Jyn, I—“

She grabbed his jacket and pulled him back in.

Cassian eventually sighed into the kiss, and it was all she needed to deepen it, letting him took the initiative to open up and dart his tongue to meet hers, as the air they desperately sucked creates a sound that burns her even more. His hands had settled on her waist to remove all the remaining space between them, while hers started to rake his hair, swallowing the low moan he produced at the sensation. Never in her life before that Jyn ever felt such intensity from kissing alone, but the man was Cassian Andor and Force knows how all this time she’d only dare to imagine this during her most desperate nights, and _oh_ , how it worth everything they’ve been through together.

His hands were now fisted on her shirt, a small growl escaped him when Jyn nipped at his bottom lip and pushed them both back a few steps until Jyn’s hip banged the kitchen island and the instant “Ouch!” she produced had them pulling away eventually.

“We should get back,” she added between the hard panting, chuckling to see that Cassian was in no better state than her.

“Yeah,” he smiled back, lifting one hand to fix his mussed hair. “Good idea. I-I’ll go first.” 

Jyn bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes until he disappeared behind the doorway to the living room.

When she returned, it was time for the gifts to be unwrapped, or as Leia announced (she didn’t miss the suspiciously knowing look the princess gave her), and she’d start handling the presents according to the names written on the wrap. It was a surprisingly pleasant moment to watch everyone impatiently tear out the packaging and smile ear to ear as they finally reveal what they got from their mysterious presenter. Jyn sat back again with her legs crossed and one hand sneaked behind one pillow absentmindedly, laughing and smiling until she felt something nudged her hidden fingers.

Without tearing her gaze, she felt the warmth spread through her body as Cassian curled his hands around hers. Jyn secretely admired how he managed to do it without having to make his seating position unnatural, but even if someone does notice, she didn't find it in her to care.

The presents were mostly as accurate as the receivers needed: Han got a set of tools containing lock picks, a small screwdriver and a bunch of other tools that he clearly needed not only for his job but also for taking care of his Falcon. Leia got a set of beautiful jewelry—necklace, brooch, and a bracelet that were too precise to her taste it was clear that the present was from her twin brother. Bodhi got a new suit that almost made him cry for it was made with a native Jedhan material and pattern, and Jyn was more than happy to see the way Luke marvel at the new boots she got him. 

Cassian was gifted new dark gray backpack with a whole lot of secret pockets and compartments inside, which he accepted with a quiet grin. From where he seated, Bodhi gave her a wink and subtly raises his thumb for her. Jyn replied by opening one palm up, because she just won some 300 credits. His original choice was the green one.

When it was her turn to open present, Cassian suddenly excused himself.

“I’ll take out the dessert.” he said quickly, then disappeared into the kitchen. Still caught up in the hype of the moment, Jyn couldn’t care less and proceeds to tear out the wrap until it reveals the brown box inside. Removing the lid, she came first to a small card with her name written on it in Aurabesh and nothing more, and there was another soft white wrap inside before she finally managed to held out _her_ present.

It took her breath away.

Hanging loosely from her fingers was the similar blue parka she knew too well of whom it belongs to, but rather than having broader shoulders and longer sleeves, the one she held has been cut to fit her size perfectly. There was also an additional touch to its waistline, but other than that the parka was the exact twin of the other. From somewhere across her, Jyn thought she could hear someone mentioned about how nice it was, or suggest her to try and put it on, but all was nothing but background noises.

She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the present; nor the presenter; nor the memory of a moment they shared not so long ago, which just came flooding back and made her entire face burn. 

“You can put that down and try the dessert, kid.” Han’s cocky voice suddenly cut in. “It looks good, and edible.” Beside her, the couch dipped as Cassian settled back into the couch, face neutral though Jyn could still see the small quirk on the corner of his mouth. 

They stayed there for another hour, or rather until Luke started to yawn too often. Han seemed to send an unspoken message for both Cassian and Bodhi to have another separate drinking session afterwards, but as soon as the young Jedi stood up to bid them goodbye, both men followed suit. Standing at the doorway, Leia hugged each one of them.

“Thank you so much,” she said softly. “It means a lot for me to be able to do this.”

Han patted Jyn’s shoulder and added, “Though I’m sure she’s here only for the free food.”

“Don’t mind the nerf herder.” the princess cut sharply, then pulled her into another tight hug. “I assume,” she whispered right into her ear, “I can start assigning you both again soon, Sergeant?”

“You’re welcome,” Jyn smiled politely, before lowering her voice. “And you better get out of my head and star lifting things, _my lady_.”

Bodhi, Luke, Cassian and Jyn the walked in silence towards their quarters, enjoying the warm decoration around the base until they have to part ways. Jyn hummed in contentment, relishing the old feeling of belonging that she never realized she’s been missing before, and how thinking about her family that night didn’t feel as painful as usual. There was no Galen taken away by Krennic, no Lyra fell lifelessly to the ground; only them, whole and happy and having a good dinner in Lah’mu after a full day of working.

She was so deep into her thought that only after they arrived in front of her quarter, Jyn realized that Cassian was still there, now standing at a safe distant with both hands inside his jacket’s pocket and eyes darting to his boots. Jyn smiled quietly, thinking how different everything is with him, because under normal situation, she would already have lunged her truncheon at anyone who stalked her. 

“So, uh,” she cleared her throat, and Cassian’s head snapped up instantly. “This is my quarter.”

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I’m aware.”

Punching the code on the door, Jyn’s mind work hard to form the right word to say goodbye. She’d never have to do this before, never have to close the door behind a person after a wonderful night she’d been given. It wasn’t like she won’t see him again in the morning or in the next missions, but still, there was something that _should_ be happening before they parted.

 _Or maybe_ , Jyn thought, taking a deep breath and clenched her fists, _maybe it doesn’t have to_.

She turned around.

"Would you like to—“  

" _Yes_ ," he replied almost instantly.

Once inside, Cassian brought his hands to cradle her face and for a moment they just stayed like that, staring at each other while adjusting to the darkness of her room with shy smiles. Jyn could feel her heart thrumming all through her body, and ever so slowly, she wrapped her arms around his waist to close the remaining distance between them. He felt like home, and as much as she wanted to kiss him again and undress him, the silent gratefulness at how they’ve been sharing the same feeling was too good to break.

Jyn watched as Cassian’s eyes scanned her entire face, her lips quirked up every now and then as if he was trying to memorize every details of her, and with the soft stroke of his thumb on her cheek, he finally spoke.

"I heard you."

Hours ago she would’ve run away. Hours ago she would’ve change the topic as best as she can. Hours ago she would’ve gone to Leia to ask for them to _never_ be paired in any mission. 

But now, she inched even closer to him.

"I mean it."

And then, slowly and gracefully like a sunrise, Cassian smiled, oh so radiant and beautiful, and he dipped his head to press their lips together again, softer this time.

"Spend the night with me?" he asked, cautious and shy as if the moment was a delicate glass that could break anytime.

"Tonight,” Jyn replied firmly, standing on her tip toe to plant a quick kiss. “And every night after."


End file.
